1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a door hinge, in particular an edge hinge, which has a door-mounted support and a support mounted on the door frame, both of which are designed such that they can be swiveled relative to each other around a common rotational axis.
2. Discussion
These types of door hinges are known for example from the document DE 10 2004 005 975 A1. They serve for the articulated arrangement of a door on a door frame. To this end each door hinge consists of a door-mounted support on the one side and a support mounted on the door frame on the other side. The door-mounted support and the frame-mounted support of each door hinge are so designed that they can be swiveled relative to each other by means of a common rotational axis. For the articulated arrangement of a door on a door frame two or three door hinges are normally used, and in the case of two door hinges a first one is arranged in the upper part and second one in the lower part of the door. Although the door hinges which are known from prior art have delivered an optimal performance in practice, there is a need for an improvement, especially with regard to a simplified assembly or disassembly and also with regard to a simplified handling.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel door hinge, in particular an edge hinge, which allows a simplified assembly or disassembly on the one side and a simplified handling on the other side.
To achieve this object the preferred embodiment of the invention proposes a door hinge, in particular an edge hinge, which is characterized in that the door-mounted support and the support mounted on the frame are identical in construction and are thus equally usable for left and right doors.
The door-mounted support and the frame-mounted support of the door hinge according to the preferred embodiment of the invention are constructed the same way and can thus be exchanged for each other. The door-mounted support can be used for the frame-mounted support and vice versa. Advantageously, the diversity of parts is thus kept low, which simplifies in particular the mounting of a door hinge according to the invention. A wrong mounting can be avoided as far as possible, at least concerning the parts that are used, because there is no more difference between the door-mounted support on the one side and the door frame-mounted support on the other side. The supports of the door hinge can be equally used for a door-mounted support or a frame-mounted support.
According to a further feature of the invention the door hinge has a height adjustment device. The height adjustment device allows the door-mounted support to be adjusted relative to the frame-mounted support in the longitudinal direction of the rotational axis of the door hinge, in order to be able to adjust the height of the door with regard to the door frame, if necessary. Thanks to the height adjustment device the door can be adjusted with regard to the door frame thus leveling in particular optically disturbing air gaps between the door on the one side and the door frame on the other side.
Thanks to the identical construction of the door-mounted support and the frame-mounted support the height adjustment device can be mounted both on the door-mounted support and on the frame-mounted support. For this reason the height adjustment device is so designed that it is mountable on the side of the door-mounted support or on the side of the frame-mounted support. Depending on the respective case of application or on the installation condition, the height adjustment device can thus be selectively arranged either on the frame-mounted support or on the door-mounted support, which advantageously makes the door hinge more easily accessible during its later intended use. In a door for instance which is articulated to the door frame by means of two hinges, it can be provided that the door hinge which is the upper hinge in the height direction of the door carries the height adjustment device in such a way that in this case the height adjustment device can be preferably accessed from below. The height adjustment device which is arranged on the lower door hinge is preferably accessible from the top.
The above-described construction of the door hinge according to the invention further offers the advantage that all the hinge parts are usable for right and left mounting, hence for left and for right doors.
According to a further advantage of the preferred embodiment of the invention the door-mounted support can be exchanged for a hinge plate in the case of flush doors or doors with only a slight overlap. Though in this case the door-mounted support and the frame-mounted supported are no longer identically constructed, the advantage of the hinge according to this aspect of the invention is that for a simplified mounting the door-mounted support can be exchanged for a hinge plate, if required. Since the door-mounted support that has been exchanged for a hinge plate is identical with the frame-mounted support, the spare door-mounted support can be used then in the assembly of a different door hinge, either as a door-mounted support or as a frame-mounted support. If the supports did not have an identical construction, any ulterior use of the door-mounted support, which has been replaced by a hinge plate and has thus become a spare part, would not be possible for lack of a matching frame-mounted support. This drawback is removed by the construction according to the invention in that the door-mounted support and the frame-mounted support are identically designed, thus allowing a spare door-mounted support that has been exchanged for a hinge plate to be equally used as a frame-mounted support. This reduces the number of spare parts that have to be carried along by the service personnel.
According to a further feature of the preferred embodiment of the invention the door hinge is equipped with rising hinge sleeves or non-rising hinge sleeves. Rising hinge sleeves can optionally have an incorporated pressure spring. This assists closing of the door and thus plays to a simplified use. Preferably the pressure spring is pre-mounted with the hinge sleeves, so that a one-piece component is produced which is combined of hinge sleeves on the one side and pressure spring on the other side. This combination of hinge sleeve and incorporated pressure spring constitutes a one-piece and thus easily exchangeable assembly which additionally has the advantage that the pressure spring needs not be cocked. This too simplifies mounting and demounting.
According to a further feature of an aspect of the invention the hinge axis of the door hinge forming the rotational axis is fixed at its end to a hinge sleeve. This construction has the advantage that the door hinge can be unhinged, if necessary. Namely the frame-mounted support can be simply pulled off the hinge axis in the height direction, thus allowing the door which is articulated to the door frame to be unhinged upwards.
According to a further feature of the invention the door hinge is designed for adjustment in three axes, so that it can be adjusted if necessary and thus easily mounted or subsequently adjusted.
According to a supplementary feature of the invention it can be further provided that the door hinge includes a lock against demounting. This serves as safeguard against manipulation.